The General Clinical Research Center of Northwestern University at Passavant Pavilion, Northwestern Memorial Hospital, has been in operation since January, 1962. The purpose of the Center is to continue to provide facilities for interdepartmental and multicategorical clinical research. Investigators from the Departments of Medicine, Surgery, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Urology, Neurology, Pathology, and Pharmacology plan to utilize the facilities for studying a variety of problems requiring careful observation under controlled conditions. Currently, the Center contains 3 biochemistry laboratories, 1 isotope laboratory, 1 physiological observation room, 1 special diet kitchen, and eight beds. It is planned to supplement these facilities with an Outpatient Research Unit to also carry out clinical investigation on outpatients. The following research projects will be pursued: Regulation of Metabolic Fuels and Hormones; Metabolism of Pregnancy; Regulation of Thyroid Function; Carbohydrate Metabolism in Trophoblastic Disease; Chemotherapy of Trophoblastic Disease; Natural History of Glomerulonephritis; Immunology of Renal Transplantation; Adrenergic Mechanisms of Hypertension; Metabolism of Cancer Patients; Pharmacology of Procainamide; Physiology of Memory. In addition, the CRC will participate in teaching and training programs for fellows, house officers, medical students, nurses, and technicians.